UN JUEGO DE TRES
by Tathuhime
Summary: <html><head></head>SasuSakuNaru - Un equipo 7 mas adulto, pero con el mismo frio e insensible Sasuke; y el mismo imperativo de siempre Naruto: Y el mismo problema que todos conocemos...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**ALERTA: esta historia va a sacar la parte más PERVERTIDA que tengo dentro… va a ser muy… muy… ... ... bueno, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos y comenten para que pueda tener el valor de escribir algo… así.**

**(n/n)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN JUEGO DE TRES<strong>

**CAPITULO ****01**

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que el Uchiha renegado había vuelto a Konoha; de estos cinco años, tres los había pasado cumpliendo una sentencia: un año en la cárcel y dos en la mansión Uchiha debido al buen comportamiento que presento. Al terminar su sentencia por traidor y ser perdonado gracias a la intervención del héroe de la aldea, y su mejor amigo y salvador, se dispuso a entrenar junto a Naruto para presentarse para el escuadrón AMBU, y después de dos años, los dos hombres de 20 años estaban más que listos para presentar las pruebas y ser aceptados.

Naruto tenía el puesto asegurado por obvias razones, no por nada ser el héroe de tu aldea y el salvador del Uchiha le traía sus ventajas; pero no estaba tan claro para Sasuke que contaba con el desprecio de unos ninjas y el miedo de otros, que lo consideraban todavía un traidor tras el tiempo transcurrido.

Aunque nadie lo demostraba tan abiertamente, la hostilidad estaba ahí. A Naruto le molestaba, mientras que el Uchiha parecía indiferente a la situación. Aun con todos los años seguía siendo el mismo frio e insensible Sasuke; y Naruto era el imperativo de siempre.

En el campo de entrenamiento Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sudados y con más de un rasguño en sus cuerpos.

-Teme… no has mejorado mucho que se diga –decía un cansado y lastimado Naruto.

-Cállate dobe… sigues siendo un bocazas… nada mas hay que escucharte desde que te tratan como un héroe… -igualmente cansado y lastimado.

-Es que soy un héroe, teme –contesto orgulloso.

-Hmp

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a descansar, la verdad era que estaban bastante lastimados y maltratados.

-¡eh! Teme…

-Hmp

-Creo que debemos ir al médico –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hmp… también lo creo –respondió con otra sonrisa, pero no tan abierta como la del rubio.

Juntos se encaminaron rumbo al hospital.

Los aldeanos de Konoha ya estaban acostumbrados de ver al rubio imperativo caminar junto al "antiguo" traidor de la aldea; y, sobretodo estaban acostumbrados a verlos malheridos y llenos de tierra y sangre.

En el hospital los recibió la recepcionista con una sonrisa cansada, ya eran habituales las visita de esos dos, y siempre pidiendo por el mismo doctor, o para el caso: doctora.

-Naruto-san, Uchiha-san – les saludo la recepcionista – la doctora Haruno está ocupado en este momento con un paciente, si tuvieran la amabilidad de esperar mientras…

No termino de hablar cuando los dos hombres pasaron de ella y se dirigieron al consultorio que conocían tan bien… para encontrase a una Sakura tumbada en la mesa y un Sai metiéndole mano mientras la besaba.

No tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar y coger al pobre Sai y alejarlo de la pelirrosa mientras esta medio confundida se abrochaba la blusa y se alisaba la falda.

-Pero que… -exclamo sorprendida mirando a Sai estampado contra la pared y siendo agarrado por unos muy malhumorados Naruto y Sasuke –Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. Suelten inmediatamente a Sai si aprecian su virilidad. –exclamo sin exaltarse, pero con un tono frio y seguro.

-Si hablamos de virilidad, la de este va a quedar hecha añicos –dijo un indignado Naruto.

-Y no solo su virilidad, dobe –Sasuke miraba a Sai con el sharingan activado.

-Suéltenlo –volvió a decir Sakura más calmada.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y lo soltaron al mismo tiempo. Sai se levanto como si nada y se dispuso a salir de la consulta no sin antes decirle a Sakura que la llamaría y recibir una mirada asesina del ojiazul y del sharingan activado, para darles una sonrisa y desaparecer.

Cuando quedaron los tres solos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke miraron a Sakura acusadoramente y esta ni se inmuto y los miro de hito en hito.

-Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con el bobo de Sai –le reclamo el rubio.

-Hombre, Naruto, no pensaba que fueras tan inocente, pero bien, te explicare… lo que estábamos haciendo… o mejor dicho, intentando hacer, era algo tan simple y natural como F-O-L-L-A-R

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo indignado.

-¿Qué?, fuiste tú el que pregunto –se defendió inocentemente- bueno dejando de lado lo que intentaba hacer, se puede saber ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – Cuando estos iban a contestar, ella los interrumpió - ¡ah! Por cierto ¿con que derecho entran a mi despacho sin ser anunciados, o tan siquiera sin tocar la puerta?

-Pero Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo hemos estado entrenando y como estábamos lastimaditos quisimos venir a que nos curaras.

-Pero nos encontrábamos con el desagradable espectáculo de un Sai encima de ti sobre la mesa.

-¿Te pareció desagradable Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto con falsa inocencia- si es así, es porque no eras tú el que estaba en esa mesa siendo besada y…

-Hmp, ya entendí… no tienes que hacerlo tan grafico

Sakura los miro. Naruto estaba medio deprimido, medio exaltado mientras Sasuke no escondía su hostilidad. Eran tan guapos pero tan entrometidos…

-Bien chicos, siéntense y los curare

Los examino y curo sus heridas; como ninguna era grave no demoro en aplicarles el flujo de chakra y dejarlos como nuevos.

-Ahora, escuchen bien, porque no pienso repetirlo –Sasuke y Naruto la miraban embelesados, pero esta ni se dio cuenta de lo enojada que estaba- Nunca, escuchen, nunca se vuelvan a comportar como lo hicieron hace un momento, pues no soportare que se entrometan en mi vida amorosa, como están tan dispuestos a hacer.

-Solo nos preocupamos –hablo Naruto sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Pues basta de preocuparse! ¡Basta de entrometerse! –Estaba a punto de estallar - ¡basta de todo, ya…! Acaso yo he interferido en sus vidas. Porque si es así, díganmelo y no lo volveré a ser.

-No es así… -respondió un tenso Sasuke

-Entonces ¿Qué?... por el amor de dios: ¿Qué? –Cada vez iba levantando la voz mas y mas- tú, Sasuke –lo señalo con el dedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- es cierto que cuando tenía doce años no paraba de molestarte y revoletear a tu alrededor, pero de eso hace tiempo, no creo que sea una razón suficiente para que te estés vengando –escupió la última palabra con desdén, lastimando al chico- además, con cuantas chicas has salido… ¿20? ¿30?... muchas y yo nunca, Sasuke, nunca dije nada de ellas ni me entrometí en tus "relaciones" –dijo irónicamente- como cuando saliste con Ino y esta se la pasaba hablando y hablando de lo bueno que eras en esto… de lo asombroso que eras con esto… pero no me queje. Y ahora tú… -mirando a Naruto- que tenga entendido esa etapa de juvenil enamoramiento que sentiste alguna vez hacia mi había terminado para que te pongas de perro guardián con mis citas… además tu eres peor que el Uchiha –el aludido se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe al escucharla pronunciar su apellido- porque desde que eres el "héroe todo poderoso" –exclamo irónica- no has estado más que follandote a todas las tontas que se te ponen al frente… resultaste todo un pervertido, tanto o más que Jiraya –lo miro enfurecida- y la pobre Hinata que te entrego su amor y no sé por qué rayos no supiste apreciarla y quedártela para ti… ahora Kiba tiene la fortuna de estar con esa preciosidad de chica, mientras tú te dispones a follarte a la población femenina de Konoha y unas mas cuando sales de misión –lo miro indignada – que profesional de tu parte, ¿no, héroe?… pero hasta ahora no me había quejado, no había dicho nada de nada – los miro a los dos- ¿y saben por qué? –Silencio- porque soy su amiga, y a pesar de lo malnacidos, machistas y mujeriegos que puedan ser, los quiero… pero no soportare su intromisión. Entérense de una vez ¡Yo también tengo vida sexual!... también tengo necesidades, por dios que soy humana, joder.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban sorprendidos a Sakura, mientras esta se tranquilizaba y respiraba profundamente, para una vez más calmada, hablar en tono quedo.

-Ahora, por favor, podrían salir y dejarme sola –dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla frente al escritorio y se disponía a revisar unos archivos, ignorándolos completamente.

* * *

><p>Comenten, que son sus comentarios los que me animan y me impulsan a escribir, llenandome la cabeza de mucha imagincacion y ganas de satisfacerlo...<p>

POSDATA: Lean mis dos ONE-SHOT…!... Y mi otra historia: TODO POR ELLA

¡LES AGRADEZCO Y LOS QUIERO!


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic relativamente hentai**

**n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO <strong>**02**

Ropas tiradas con descuido por la habitación y gemidos y jadeos eran la prueba de que Sakura Haruno estaba teniendo un sexo placentero y carente de romanticismo.

Mientras el hombre la sujetaba fuertemente contra la pared y ella enroscaba las piernas en sus caderas no podía pensar en nada que no fuera _orgasmo, orgasmo, orgasmo_, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras sus gemidos se volvían más sonoros y los movimientos más salvajes y duros, hasta que por fin, uno, dos, tres, estallo como un millón de estrellas que la elevaron y la envolvieron saciándola a ella y a su compañero.

* * *

><p>Naruto no podía dormir, se sentía incomodo, la mujer que dormía a su lado no paraba de suspirar y eso le molestaba…. El sexo habia estado bien y la mujer era fantástica, explosiva…, pero había algo que le molestaba, le inquietaba y aunque intentara decirse que todo era normal, que estaba bien, no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza de que lo que hacía era incorrecto… como si estuviera traicionando a alguien… la chica se removió para abrir los ojos y mirarlo con una clara invitación que Naruto no quiso rechazar... mañana pensaría… esta noche no.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke frente a la ventana miraba inquieto la aldea de Konoha, estaba completamente desnudo mientras un cuerpo desnudo se removía entre las sabanas de la cama que se encontraba a su espalda. Habia algo que le impedía sentirse a gusto, miro la luna llena y se sorprendió dando un prolongado suspiro, sacudió la cabeza mientras un esbelto cuerpo se posaba tras suyo, abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello… determinado a acabar con sus estúpidos remordimientos, se volteo y beso los labios de su compañera mientras retrocedía y caían a la cama en un enredo de piernas y brazos.<p>

* * *

><p>-Me tengo que ir<p>

-OK –le dijo despreocupadamente

-No creo que te llame en estos días… tal vez salga de misión –se medio excuso el hombre

-No esperaba que me llamaras Neji –le dijo sin inmutarse una tranquila Sakura – no es que tengamos una relación, o algo así... así que ¿para que tomarnos la molestia de fingir que somos románticos?... no nos va… ni a ti y mucho menos a mi

Neji no contesto y la miro con intensidad en un largo silencio

-¿Por qué decidiste acostarte conmigo?

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?

-Eso espero

-Porque Sai esta de misión, y como es él mi compañero de cama y no estaba… y bueno tú te mostrarte tan abiertamente interesado…

-Porque tú te me insinuaste con descaro –dijo fríamente

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? –Exclamó sorprendida- no que eras todo frio y eso, no me vengas con escenas…

-Siento que me tentaste deliberadamente para que callera en tu cama

-Por dios, Neji, nadie te obligo y bien que la pasaste anoche muy entretenido y participativo… -le dijo coquetamente- es más, por tu excelente conducta – arrastro las palabras seductoramente- te propongo una ronda mañanera

Neji se sorprendió en un principio por las palabras de la pelirrosa para después volver su semblante a la normalidad y acercarse a la chica, aceptando su invitación

-Me pregunto que pensaran tus amigos de este comportamiento tuyo tan descarado. –le dijo mientras Sakura le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, pero al escuchar aquel comentario levanto rápido la cabeza y lo miro con ojos fieros.

-Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke tienen porque saberlo –tomo entre sus manos el erguido miembro de Neji mientras hablaba- y se que tu, cubo-de-hielo-Hyuga no dirás nada, ¿cierto? –le pregunto acariciando la punta hinchada, Neji solo asintió mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba con dificultad- ya sabía yo que eras buen chico –y tras decir esas palabras bajo su rosada cabeza al miembro- por eso te has ganado tu premio –sonrió perversamente y se introdujo el maravilloso pene en la boca.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Naruto no habían vuelto a entrometerse en la vida de Sakura desde aquella pequeña explosión de la pelirrosa, pero no podían evitar pensar que hacia y, sobretodo, con quien.<p>

Mientras la pelirrosa se seguía encontrando con Neji sin ocultárselo a Sai, que era más o menos su amigo con derecho o algo así. Además, este habia sido el primer hombre de la kunoichi y un excelente amante.

Todavía recordaba como habia ocurrido la idea de empezar una amistad más abierta y placentera, habia dicho el pálido ninja.

-Creo que deberíamos tener sexo –hablo mientras comían en la casa de la ojiverde.

Sakura a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la comida de lo sorprendida, pero se tranquilizo y pregunto con ironía a Sai

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Y por que lo crees? –pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Porque somos amigos, además de ser los únicos vírgenes de toda Konoha con 18 años.

Sakura se lo pensó. Era cierto, ella nunca se habia acostado con nadie ya que seguía idealizando su estúpido capricho infantil: Sasuke y confundida por los sentimientos que le despertaba Naruto. Pero el primero ahora se dedicaba a entrenar con Naruto y solo entrenar, además seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre; y el segundo, bueno Naruto tenía gran influencia de Ero-sannin, ya que era todo un pervertido y un mujeriego.

Miro a Sai detenidamente. Era guapo, carente de sentimentalismo y por ser pintor debía ser bueno con las manos ¿no?

-Está bien –dijo Sakura mirando los negros ojos de Sai- tengamos sexo.

Y ese día Sakura Haruno se inicio en los placeres de la carne.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, seamos sinceros de ahora en adelante: DIGANME SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA O NO... porque si la respuesta es negativa, borro el fic y listo... nadie guardara rencor por algo que es cierto... PERO si lo aman o les gusta... o todavia no se deciden y necesitan mas capitulos, DIGANLO, para que yo pueda seguir escribiendo...<strong>

**¡Besos y los amo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pequeñisimo capitulo que me llego asi... BAM... de sorpresa... y no pude evitar escribrilo y publicarlo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO <strong>**03**

-¿Hoy te veras con Sai?

-No creo

-Entonces ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-No sé todavía

-Te gustaría que me pasara por tu departamento

-¿Te gustaría a ti?

Tras unos minutos de silencio

-Claro que me gustaría, y lo sabes Sakura

-Me alegra saberlo –le sonrió- pásate a eso de las nueve, ¿quieres?

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha hasta que se topo con dos figuras familiares.<p>

-Ino, Hinata –las saludo- ¿Qué hacen juntas?

-Vamos a ir a comer. ¿Qué, te unes?

Sakura miro disimuladamente a Hinata que parecía incomoda, pero no le dio importancia y acepto. Ya sentadas en el restaurante empezaron a hablar de sus planes y lo que harían en el futuro.

-Yo pienso presentarme para el AMBU

-Frentona, yo también me presentare entonces

-¿Y tu Hinata?

-Yo pienso seguir colaborando a la Hokage, ya que Shizune-sama se retiro y se caso.

-¿Te convertirás en asistente de Tsunade? – pregunto incrédula Sakura

-Pues si –contesto de malos modos la dulce Hyuga

Sakura la miro con los ojos entrecerrados intentando descifrar porque tanta hostilidad para con ella. Pero Hinata sencillamente bajo la mirada y se quedo en completo silencio.

Sakura miro a Ino y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza como diciéndole que lo dejara estar.

* * *

><p>-¡Eh, chicos! –los saludo una alegre Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento<p>

-Sakura-chan, que alegría tenerte aquí

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un molesto Sasuke. La presencia de ella allí evitaba que pudieran entrenar, además de que lo perturbaba.

Sakura lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal estas? Bien, gracias –hablo Sakura sola- así se saluda Sasuke, no sé si se te habrá olvidado pero vale la pena recordártelo para que aprendas y no seas tan descortés.

Después sonriendo le pregunto a Naruto maternalmente como estaba y entablaron una charla amistosa mientras Sasuke la veía y fruncía el ceño a más no poder. Esa actitud maternalita para con ellos le molestaba, Sakura siempre los trataba como niños pequeños, preocupándose por ellos como una madre se preocuparía de sus pollitos, y él no quería eso, no lo necesitaba… lo que el necesitaba era algo que la pelirrosa tenía entre las piernas. Lo deseaba como un poseso.

Naruto también iba por ese pensamiento mientras hablaba con Sakura, que no dejaba de decirle que se cuidara, que comiera bien… bla, bla y mas bla… Sakura era hermosa, tenía esos bonitos ojos que siempre lo habían cautivado y ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco de deseo.

Sakura seguía hablando, dándoles consejos y regaños ocasionales mientras Naruto y Sasuke la miraban con deseo contenido… de pronto los dos chicos intuyendo algo, se miraron entre si y descubrieron en los ojos del otro lo que deseaban: A Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>-Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías<p>

-Ya ves, tengo esta costumbre de llegar tarde

-Jump, como olvidar tus costumbres Kakashi

_-Sensei… _

_Gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas_

_-Mas, sensei, mas…_

_Gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas_

_-Si, sensei… ¡oh, dios!_

_Gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas_

_-Sakura –murmuro mientras seguía embistiendo a la ojijade hasta que el mundo dejo de girar y exploto. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ya les decia yo que era un capi muy corto... pero muestra algo de los sentimientos de Naruto y Sasuke... una Hinata extraña... habla de las presentación a las pruebas AMBU y, bueno, lo de Kakashi, es que no pude evitarlo... no podia negarme a mi misma a escribir un poquitico de SakuKaka... espero y no les disguste... ademas, en este fic, Sakura es bastante activa (MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY)<strong>

**Besos, felicidad y suerte**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO ****04**

-Hola Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan que sorpresa –exclamo un sorprendido Naruto aun medio dormido.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en la aldea de la hoja, Naruto había sido despertado por unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, así que con solo un pantalón y el pecho descubierto había salido abrir pensando que posiblemente era el teme para que fueran a entrenar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a una sonrojada Hinata, a la cual le había costado mucho apartar la mirada del musculoso pecho del rubio.

-Na… Naruto-kun… -tartamudeo la chica con un sonrojo que ocupaba sus blancas mejillas- Tsunade-sama… te… espera en la oficina.

Vale, que la chica era dulce y muy guapa, pero el no llego a sentir amor por ella. La quiso pero no fue capaz de devolver todo ese gran amor que ella le profesaba, así que decidió dar por terminada la relación. Al principio la chica no se lo tomo bien, pero con la ayuda de Kiba se sobrepuso, aunque seguían aun recónditos sentimientos por aquel rubio ojiazul que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Gracias Hinata-chan –le sonrió el chico- me baño y estoy en camino.

* * *

><p>No podía evitarlo. Le quería, aun le quería. Habían pasado tres años desde aquello, pero sus sentimientos que creyó olvidados o, por lo menos, enterrados estaban ahí, latentes esperando la oportunidad para salir de nuevo a la luz… pero en esta ocasión para salir vencedores.<p>

* * *

><p>-Dobe, llegas tarde<p>

-Lo siento, pero me detuve a desayunar ramen y se me paso la hora.

-Hmp

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji estaban en la oficina del Hokage, mientras Tsunade-sama los estudiaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, se preguntaran por que están aquí; el punto es que mañana son las pruebas AMBU y que sé, presentaran… no hay que decirles que estoy segura de que los tres serán parte del escuadrón, no obstante cada escuadrón debe tener un líder… -los chicos seguían en sus lugares asimilando esas palabras- y como son los tres los mejores ninjas de su generación, son los candidatos a líder… -medito sus palabras- para ser sincera había pensado en Sakura como líder, por sus altas calificaciones y su capacidad como ninja; pero, ayer que hable con ella, se negó admitiendo que era una tarea que le vendría bien a ustedes "arrogantes y orgullosos ninjas de mierda". –los ninjas parecían indignados, pero en realidad se sentían bien porque la pelirrosa los considerara los mejores ninjas- Y fue ella misma quien me dio sus nombres para seleccionar un líder.

La verdad era que Sakura cargaba con bastante responsabilidad con sus tareas en el hospital y su entrenamiento y misiones ninjas para jugar a ser líder; había pensado en ellos tres porque eran los mejores, no había duda, aparte de que cada uno tenía cualidades para ser un líder.

-Como no puedo decir quien será mejor líder con solo mirarlos, propongo esto –los chicos pusieron extrema atención- el escuadrón iniciara sin líder aparente, aunque le diré a Sakura que me informe de todo lo que pase, puesto que es obvio que quedara dentro del AMBU, por algo fue mi alumna –sonrió con orgullo- para saber quien se desempeña mejor en ciertos aspectos que no comentare, y así poder evaluar quien será líder del escuadrón AMBU.

Los chicos asistieron y se retiraron de la oficina, cada uno pensando en la forma de llegar a líder.

* * *

><p>-Ves, ya sabía yo que te gustaba –decía arrogantemente el Hyuga acostado en la cama con solo una sabana tapando su desnudez, mientras miraba a la chica que se vestía frente a él.<p>

-Sueña, muñeco

Neji la miro con el ceño fruncido; todavía no terminaba de entender a esta mujer, pero le encantaba, no sabía como había pasado pero le encantaba todo de ella. Como caminaba, como se vestía y, sobretodo, desvestía, las sonrisas coquetas, las miradas lujuriosas y ese cabello rosa al que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Te nombre a ti por el simple hecho, porque es un hecho no un cumplido –lo miro a los ojos sin parpadear-, de que eres uno de los mejores ninjas de nuestra generación –sin darse cuenta la expresión de Neji se volvió cálida y una sonrisa adorno su rostro- es igual con Naruto y Sasuke, no los nombre por ser mis compañeros, o porque son mis amigos y los quiero, los nombre porque son los mejores ninjas que ha habido –cambiando a una sonrisa picara- además, los tres son extremadamente guapos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Sakura no hacía mucho.<p>

_"Es cierto que cuando tenía doce años no paraba de molestarte y revolotear a tu alrededor, pero de eso hace tiempo, no creo que sea una razón suficiente para que te estés vengando"_

Eso le había dolido, la alusión a su venganza cuando era un adolescente con ganas de poder y, también, recordó la etapa en que la kunouchi vivía persiguiéndole y hostigándole; Sakura había madurado bastante y con su madures, se había ido su oportunidad de estar con la pelirrosa.

_"Con cuantas chicas has salido… ¿20? ¿30?... muchas y yo nunca, Sasuke, nunca dije nada de ellas ni me entrometí en tus "relaciones"_

Sabia porque había enfatizado relaciones; todos sabían que él no era de mantener novias, eran solo cortas aventuras, ya que la única mujer que le interesaba lo miraba como un amigo.

_"Porque soy su amiga, y a pesar de lo malnacidos, machistas y mujeriegos que puedan ser, los quiero…"_

Él no quería que fuera su amiga y le enfurecía lo que les había dicho: _"Entérense de una vez **¡Yo también tengo vida sexual!**... también tengo necesidades, por dios que soy humana, joder. _Vale, que podía sonar egoísta y muy, muy machista pero él no quería que ella tuviera vida sexual… de solo imaginársela con el pintor ese o cualquier otro se activaba su instinto asesino. Sakura siempre había sido de él… de él y de un rubio imperativo.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy sin inspiración... y me siento tan deprimida por eso... Quiero hacer un lemon bien intenso para este fic, peor me da penita... <em>

_Ahhhh (suspiro), voy a canalizar todo mi energía y experiencia (leyendo fic... XD) para escribir un buen lemon que los deje calientes... jejejeje... no, ya... lo siento... creo que me demorare un poco en poner escenas rojas en este fic, pero va a tener MUCHAAAAAAS..._

_LOS QUIERO, NO LO OLVIDEN, ¡SUERTE Y BESOS!_


End file.
